I will be
by Freiheit.93
Summary: twincest No podía mas con esto...camina hacia su ventana, las lagrimas caen por su rostro...esto se había convertido en algo tan común los últimos meses...el dolor eran tan fuerte que lo hacia querer morir. twincest


No podía mas con esto.  
camina hacia su ventana, las lagrimas caen por su rostro...esto se había convertido en algo tan común los últimos meses...  
El dolor eran tan fuerte que avces pensaba que lo estaba exagerando todo...pero tal vez sufía algun tipo de depresion o algo...  
porque lo que sentía lo hacia querer morir.  
Lo peor de todo era no tener a nadie para contarselo...su padre...el no lo comprendía desde que usaba maquillaje, es más...su padre había llegado a tener odio por el....su madre, ella estaba mas ocupada mantiendo en orden su vida amorosa como madre sin hijos de quienes preocuparse...el la queria mucho pero...no era un apoyo para esto...ni siquiera sus amigos..ellos eran los ulrimos que se debian enterar...lo odiarían pensarían que estaba enfermo y Tom...no podía creer que el fuera el causante de su dolor, sabía que no se daba cuenta de cuanto daño le hacía pero...el no podía saber nada...nunca más lo volvería a ver lo madarían a un psicólogo y tenia miedo que alguien le confirmara lo que el tanto odiaba de si mismo...estar enamorado de su hermano...al menos eso parecía para el...el sufrir tanto por ver a su hermano salir con chicas solo podía significar eso no?...y todo se había vuelto peor cuando tom habia concido a una chica e especial...ya habia salido mas de 3 veces con ella tom decía que era la primera por la que en realidad sentia algo y que tal vez era la..."indicada"...oirlo decir esto dolía tanto...y ultimamente se habia alejado de el...tal vez el ya lo sabia...lo concia demasiado bien..  
se dirige hacia su cama y se recuesta en ella...queria morir..pero sabia que dañari a mucha gente..con solo decir lo que pasaba causaria daño, por eso cada día tenia que fingir una sonrisa no podia dejar a los otros saber qeu algo lo atormentaba hasta el dolo dentro de el...Así que si este dolor lo mataba...tendría que hacerlo silenciosamente.

escucha unos pasos dirigirse hacia su habitación de hotel y se seca las lagrimas rapidamente, nadie debe daber...  
- Bill?- es Gustav  
- si?-su voz sale ronca, despues de el llanto  
- hem...estas bien?  
- si..solo dime para que vienes- dice tornando su voz más seria para que no se note la tristesa en ella.  
- bueno ya nos tenemos que ir..el bus esta esperando fuera..tom y georg ya estan alli...solo faltamos nosotros..asi que...  
- si en un momento salgo...gracias...anda avanzando tu, yo vajare en un segundo.  
- ok

escucha los pasos de gustav dirigirse hacia el lobby hasta que los pierde...luego escucha unos gritos fuera...de seguro las fan que esperaban que salieran del hotel para obtener autografos y fotos...otra vez tendría que finjir esa felicidad inexistente...aveces deseaba tanto que alguien se diera cuenta de cuanto sufría...

se dirige al baño y se lava la cara desmaquillada...tampoco tenia ganas de maquillarse, asía que solo se seca con la toalla, se dirige hacia su maleta que ya estaba hecha, la coge y sale de la habitación; en el lobby habían dos guardaespaldas esperandolo para salir con el.

_ Bill!! Bill!!!- los gritos de las fans...era tan reconfortante saber cuanta gente lo apoyaba pero...tan doloroso saber que no podían hacer nada  
se dirige hacia un grupo y comenzo a firmar autografos sientiendo los flashes sobre su cara aún a la luz del día.  
luego de cada autografo sonaban los típicos..."BILL TE AMO" O "DANKE BILL" .  
le estaba firmando el ultimo autografo a una chica...de cabello castaño...cuando termina, los guardaespaldas lo cogieron del brazo para dirigirlo hacia el bus.

al subir escucha un poco de lo que hablaban los chicos ya dentro  
-no lo se..pero yo también lo eh notado raro- la voz de georg  
- si saben que le pasa tienen que decirmelo...tal vez el cree que no lo noto pero...es imposible no hacerlo...algo le pasa.- tom suena preocupado, se preocupaba por el? el corazon de bill late un poco mas acelerado...en los ultimos días parecia que tom se había olvidado que tenía un gemelo.  
- has intentado preguntarle que le ocurre? - pregunta la voz de gustav  
- no...normalmente cuando le pasa algo, viene y me lo dice..no necesito preguntarle...si el no me a dicho nada...es porque no me lo dira tampoco si le pregunto.  
Bill entra en la habitación donde estaban los chicos...y todos lo miran un momento luego cada uno vuelve su mirada hacia otro lado como si no hubieran estado conversando amenamente sobre el.  
bill coloca sus cosas sobre su cama y se recuesta un rato, se siente tan cansado, todos estos pensamientos obre lo que le pasaba lo hacían agotarse.

- Bill vamos a desayunar...no has comido nada desde ayer y...todos tenemos hambre- tom le estrcho la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero bill solo lo mira.  
- no tengo hambre...tal vez mas tarde..  
- pero bill hace un día que..  
- no tengo hambre!!!- le irrita tanto que su hermano se preocupe por cosas tan tontas, como iba a tener hambre con todo lo que ocurria...bill sabia que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua pero...es tom era tan importante para el que el simple pensamiento de que el algun dia se aleje era tan infeliz...

La madrugada llegó sin dejar a bill ni un momento de tranquilidad...ese día todos lo observaban tal vez para buscar alguna respuesta a lo que el sucedía pero...no dejo ver ninguna.

una pesadilla lo hizo levantarse gimiendo...llorando...esas pesadíllas lo invadían desde hacía unos días.  
se paró de cama...haría lo que no había hecho en meses...se dirigio a la cama de su hermano...eso era suficiente...lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo como cuando eran pequeños...el tenia pesadillas o le dolia algo...tom lo abrazaba haciendo que todo lo malo se fuera...

- tom?- la voz de bill aún suena temblorosa  
- que pasa?- los ojos de tom estan aun entreabiertos.  
- puedo hecharme contigo?  
Tom abre los ojos para mirarlo bien...la luz de la luna refleja en bill un profundo sufrimiento...sus ojos no tienen brillo y parcen sumerjidos en alguna oscuridad...su cara es palida y esta delgada y sus ojeras rebelan muchas noches de mal sueño...eran tan doloroso ver a su hermano así...a su otra mitad...se habia alejado de el tanto ultimamente...es que lo que sentía por el no podía ser...había sentido cosas raras por su hermano...pero por dios...era su hermano...su hermanito menor...como podia sentir algo asi por el...en un acto desesperado habia decidido escocjer a alguna de las chicas que se entregaban a el cada noche y salir con ella mas tiempo...para ver si asi lo que estaba sintiendo se desvanecía...hasta hora nada habia cambiado...se habia alejado un poco de el pero eso tampoco ayudaba...solo provocaba mas dolor estas separado de tu otra mitad...era no estar completo...pero necesitaba mas tiempo con esa chica...eesperaba de todo corazon que lo quee staba sintiendo por bill se desvaneciera...pero se hacia mas dificil separarse de el viendo que algo malo le pasaba...  
Se acomodó hacia un lado paraque bill tuviera espacio.  
el se acurruco junto a tom...mientras este le pasa un brazo por ensima...para abrazarlo...para hacerle saber cuanto lo quería aunque ultimamente no lo demostrara...para hacerle saber...que siempre estaría a su lado...


End file.
